


about to take my key and stick it in the ignition

by bittlebunny (american_homos_story)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, assume that zimbits hasn't happened but jack and kent are friendly, but there is definitely too much plot here, it was supposed to be PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/american_homos_story/pseuds/bittlebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Kent laughs and shakes his head. “We can behave. What do you want, Bitty?”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“What do I want?” Eric asks, feeling small.</i></p><p>  <i>Jack nods.</i></p><p>  <i>“You managed to seduce both of us. I think it’s fair that you get whatever you want as a reward,” Kent says.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	about to take my key and stick it in the ignition

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short little drabble but ended up as...this... I feel as if this is something I've typed before recently, too *shifty eyes at that cat AU fic*. ANYWAY, this was beta'd by the wonderful [Jenrose](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenrose/pseuds/Jenrose) and requested by multiple people on my [Tumblr](http://bittlebunny.tumblr.com). Really though, where did this sudden influx of requests for PB&J smut come from y'all?  
> Title taken from Ignition (Remix) by R. Kelly because that song has been stuck in my head a lot recently lol!

Bitty knows that he’s looking a little desperate. He knows that people are staring. Does he care? Not one bit. What he _does_ care about is the fact that the one person he _wants_ to look at him isn’t paying a lick of attention. He’s been trying to steal Jack’s attention all night. With every passing hour, he can feel the sense of urgency more and more. The later it gets, the dirtier he dances. He’s been doing a lot of squats recently, too, in hopes that this time would come.

Well, the time’s here, and he’s gyrating his hips as hard as he can without falling onto his ass. Pulling out his sexiest dance moves. Shooting glances in Jack’s direction as often as he can. Still, Jack seems to be absorbed in a conversation with some girl Eric’s never seen before. He doesn’t even know if he’s supposed to feel jealous. Does Jack like girls?

He pushes that thought out of his mind. So maybe his decision making is slightly impaired. Or very. He actually isn’t drunk at all, but he’s so fucking horny and Jack decided to wear clothes that are just slightly too tight. Bits is tired of feeling empty and alone. He wants to feel fulfilled for once.

So here he is, wearing the shortest shorts he owns and a crop top, a _fucking crop top_ , and Jack still won’t look at him.

When the song he’s dancing to ends and a slower one starts up, he groans and pushes the hair out of his face. He looks around, awkwardly making eye contact with a few strangers who had definitely just been staring. Where the hell is Lardo? He’d seen her just a few minutes before, but now she’s disappeared.

He leaves the dance floor to get some water, making sure he passes close by to Jack on his way there. Finally Jack does look his way and nod in greeting, and Bitty manages an innocent smile. As soon as he passes, though, he frowns and starts to grumble to himself. After all of that work, all he gets is a bro nod?

As he grabs a water bottle, he starts to formulate a new plan. Once he gets back out on the floor, he’ll text Jack and convince him to dance with him. It shouldn’t take much. A few lonely words and a pout in Jack’s direction usually does the trick, even if only for one song.

He chugs the water as fast as he can, spilling some down his front in the process. He shrugs. That probably couldn’t hurt.

He goes back to the same place on the outskirts of the dance floor, perfectly in Jack’s line of vision. He takes out his phone. His hands are shaking a little.

_Hey. I can’t find Lards and it’s a little sad out here with nobody to dance with :( U should join me!!_

He grins and bites at his lip, hitting send and pocketing the phone. He starts to sway a little bit, not happy with the tempo of the music. Bitty sees Jack look at his phone, then chuckle and shake his head. He makes eye contact with Bitty and shrugs, shaking his head again and gesturing to the girl.

Eric pouts and motions for him to come over, but he can see that Jack just laughs and turns back to her. He huffs indignantly, not satisfied. He goes to get his phone from his pocket again but does so too hastily. The device slips out of his hand, falling to the floor. He winces as he quickly crouches, examining his precious baby for any damage. Luckily, the screen is intact and all of the buttons are still working. He sighs and gets another idea before standing up. He straightens his legs and lets his ass come up first, then allows his torso to roll upwards. Eric glances over his shoulder, smirking. Jack had definitely seen that; his eyes are slightly wide and he’s still talking to that girl, but his focus is on Eric. He giggles. Perfect.

Perfect, until there are arms around his waist and another guy in his space. His head snaps back around. Of course it’s Kent Parson.

“That was the final straw, Bittle,” Parse says, hands on Bitty’s hips. Pulling him closer.

“Hey, Parse,” Bitty says, distracted. He’s trying to look over his shoulder again, but Parse tightens his grip on Eric’s waist.

“All I get is a ‘hey?’,” Parse says, starting to sway to the music.

“I’m sorry, I’m a little busy,” Eric says apologetically. He has nothing against Kent, but his mind is on another hockey player at the moment.

“Yeah, that much I could see,” Kent shoots back. “You’ve been trying to get him out here all night. Meanwhile, I’m right here, perfectly willing to—”

Eric laughs and presses a finger to Kent’s lips. “I’m flattered, Kent, but now just isn’t a good time.”

Kent rolls his eyes and gently grabs Eric’s wrist, removing his finger. “What you don’t know is that by doing this, I’m actually helping you.”

“Helping?” Eric says, quirking an eyebrow. His own arms are still at his sides, resting against Kent’s.

Parse nods. “See for yourself.”

Eric turns his head back to look at Jack. Sure enough, he looks a little agitated. His arms are crossed. He’s fidgeting. Still, he’s trying to be polite and maintain the conversation he’s having, but Eric can tell his mind is elsewhere.

He turns back to Kent. “Okay,” he says slowly, “so what do you get out of this?”

“I guess we’ll see,” Kent says, shrugging.

“What the hell does that mean?”

 _“I guess we’ll see,”_ Kent repeats, grinning deviously. He grabs Eric’s arms and rests them on his shoulders as the music changes. R. Kelly’s _Ignition (Remix)_ starts to blast through the room. Eric sighs, but further drapes his arms around Kent’s shoulders regardless.

Kent’s hands return to Eric’s hips, wait, no, they’re on his ass now. Oddly enough, he’s not mad about it. In fact, he’s a little turned on. Kent is singing along, eyes locked with his. Of course Kent knows all of the lyrics to this song.

Once the first chorus ends, Kent leans in and growls in Eric’s ear, “You know, this outfit isn’t leaving much to the imagination.”

“Oh,” Eric smirks, “so you admit you’re imagining things, then?” He tightens his grip around the back of Kent’s neck, momentarily forgetting about his initial goal. There’s a hot guy paying him attention and he’s fucking horny, that’s enough to make anybody’s mind go a little fuzzy.

“What do you say we make my imaginings a reality?” Kent asks, licking his lips. Eric’s heart jumps. He had just been flirting; he had no real intentions of getting with Kent. After all, Jack was the man he had been trying to seduce. Kent must be able to see the hesitation in his face, because he quickly adds, “What if I said you could have both of us?”

If his heart had been jumping before, it was flying now. “Both of you?” he asks, his voice suddenly very small. Why’s his mouth so damn dry?

Kent chuckles. “This used to be our thing. Zimms would single out some guy he wanted at a club, I’d swoop in and woo him, and then…”

“And then?”

“Do I have to spell it out for you Bittle?”

He swallows, hard. “So you’re suggesting a threesome?”

Kent pushes away, sighing. “It’s not as hot when you just fuckin’ say it like that. But. Yes.”

“Oh,” Bitty breathes.

“You can say no, Eric. But if you and me head upstairs right now, I can guarantee he’ll follow.”

Eric once again glances at Jack, watching intently as Kent nips at Eric’s ear. He feels a sudden surge of courage, and Kent’s light grip on his ass is lighting a fire in his stomach.

“Okay,” Eric says, turning back to Kent and kissing him. Kent grunts at the sudden contact but laughs through his nose.

Kent pulls away just slightly. “That’s the spirit! So what you need to do now is give him a meaningful look. Then, I’ll grab you and dramatically pull you toward the stairs. Don’t look back. It’s a boner killer.”

Bitty snorts.

“Don’t laugh, this is serious business.”

Eric’s hands come down from Kent’s shoulders, one of them brushing down his torso and the front of his pants. Kent shudders.

“You’re already hard?” Bitty asks, a little breathless.

“Again,” Kent groans, “not as hot when you say it like that. Plus, you should see the way you look right now,” Kent says defensively. He then adds under his breath, “Fuck.”

Eric bites his bottom lip. “You really like the short shorts, don’tcha?”

“Don’t fucking tease me, Bittle. Just do what I said so we can go the fuck upstairs,” Kent says, practically whining.

Bitty kisses him again, taking great pleasure in the impatient moan that vibrates against his lips. When he pulls away, he turns around one last time and makes eye contact with Jack. Eric sees him say something to the girl and start towards them before they’ve even left the dance floor. Kent grabs his wrist and pulls in in the direction of the stairs, muttering under his breath. He desperately wants to look behind him, if just to see the look on Jack’s face, but he heeds Kent’s warning.

Kent pulls Bitty into his room, his hands again going right to Eric’s hardly clothed ass. Eric closes his eyes as Kent’s lips find his again, relishing in the way Kent’s teeth pull at his lips, the way his tongue snakes its way inside his mouth, the way hands squeeze at soft flesh. They hadn’t closed the door behind them all the way, and Eric opens his eyes as he hears it slam shut.

Jack’s back is pressed against it. He’s breathing a little heavily.

“Nice of you to join us, Jack,” Kent says, separating from Eric. Jack glares at him.

“What are you doing?” he asks. The jealousy in his voice is a lot for Eric to handle. He takes a deep breath and sits down on the edge of his bed.

“You know damn well what I’m doing! Sure, it’s been years. We still got it though. Except this time, your own trick got _you,”_ Kent says.

Jack huffs and crosses his arms. “This isn’t right. You know that—”

“I know what? That Eric’s been trying to seduce you all night? That you’ve been ignoring him, despite how fucking sexy he looks right now?”

Eric blushes. “Still in the room, y’all,” he says from his spot on the bed.

Kent shushes him, half joking, half serious. Eric throws up his hands in surrender.

“You know how I feel,” Jack says. “So it’s not fair for you to—”

 _“Jack._ Not fair is Eric feeling like everything he’s doing isn’t enough to even get you to fucking _look_ at him. Especially considering the fact that you have—”

“Stop,” Jack says, looking away from Eric.

“Might as well tell him, Jack. I can see that your dick is just as hard as mine right now,” Kent purrs, taking a step toward Jack.

“Fuck you.”

“We’ll get to that in a bit.”

Eric stands up. “Are y’all gonna tell me what’s goin’ on?”

Jack sighs, his frown dissolving as he turns to Bits. “I don’t wanna talk about it right now, okay?”

“Then what are you doing up here?” Eric asks.

“An excellent question,” Parse quips.

“I—” Jack starts, but he closes his mouth. Thinks for a second. He says, “I didn’t want you to come up here with him.”

Eric scoffs. “Well it’s not like _you_ were making any moves, mister! I’ve been shaking my ass at you all night, and you wouldn’t so much as acknowledge me!”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t respond because… I don’t want this just to be a sex thing?”

Parse groans and plops down onto the bed.

“What made you think _I_ wanted this just to be a sex thing?” Eric asks.

Jack shrugs, stepping closer. “Not sure. Just… _Crisse,_ the way you’re dressed? The way you were moving? I thought you were just trying to get one night out of me. But I want more than that,” he says, closing the gap of space between himself and Eric. His eyes are dark.

Bitty can feel his heart pounding. Jack is standing in front of him, hard, confessing his feelings. “I think we can talk about that later,” he murmurs, “but right now…” He reaches up and cups Jack’s cheek, kissing him hungrily.

His eyes are closed again but he hears Kent stand up and cross the room, opening the door. Eric pulls away from Jack.

“Wait! Kent!”

Kent turns around, an eyebrow raised. He’s already halfway out of the room. “What?”

“Um, didn’t you wanna…”

Kent laughs. “Are you still up for that? I mean, it seems like you two need some alone time.”

Jack looks down at Eric, who nods. Jack then rolls his eyes at Kent and breathes, “Get your ass back in here, Kenny.”

Kent smiles and closes the door again. “Can’t resist, huh Zimms?”

“Just don’t disappoint me,” Jack chirps.

“Did I ever?” Kent replies.

“Shut up,” Jack says. It isn’t genuine.

Bitty isn’t really sure what to do. He feels a little awkward, especially with Jack and Kent bickering nostalgically. He’s hooked up with guys before, but never two. And never Jack. He returns to the edge of the bed, sitting down and looking up at them both.

“You’re sure about this, right?” Kent asks. Bitty can tell the question’s not just for him. He nods.

“Awesome,” Kent says, sitting down next to him. One of his hands goes to Bitty’s face, the other the inside of his thigh. Jack sits down on the other side of him, one of his hands mirroring Kent’s on his thigh. Jack grabs Eric’s chin and kisses him, pulling him away from Parse.

“Now, now,” Eric says against Jack’s lips, “I don’t want this to be some kind of...competition.” He shudders at the thought. Two insanely hot hockey players fighting over him? It’s a fantasy he’s had before, honestly.

Kent laughs and shakes his head. “We can behave. What do you want, Bitty?”

“What do I want?” Eric asks, feeling small.

Jack nods.

“You managed to seduce both of us. I think it’s fair that you get whatever you want as a reward,” Kent says.

His head is swimming a little. There are so many options, so many possibilities.

“I want to watch you two fuck,” he finally says.

Jack frowns. Kent scoffs.

“No offense, but I was kinda hoping you were gonna say something like ‘I want you to suck my dick,’ or ‘be my little bottom slut,’ or something like that,” Kent says.

Eric shrugs. “Maybe later. But first, I just… I wanna see you two. Like the way it used to be. I’ve always been curious about it, for some reason.”

Kent raises an eyebrow. “Little weird.”

“Yeah,” Jack agrees.

“Well, y’all asked me what I want! I-okay, yeah, you’re right, it’s a little weird,” Eric admits.

Kent moves his hand further up Bitty’s thigh. “That’s fine baby, we’ll just move right past it. Let’s focus on you, hm?”

Eric feels a chill when Kent’s hand lands on his dick, rapidly hardening under the touch.

“S-sure,” he says. Kent smirks.

“Not used to so much attention, Bittle?”

All he can manage to do is shake his head. Kent is toying with his cock through those fucking short shorts, teasing him. It’s only fair. Bitty unintentionally teased Kent all night.

Jack leans in and starts kissing Eric again as Kent rubs up and down, sliding his free hand between Bitty’s shirt and his back. Just for some skin-on-skin contact. Kent then starts to tug at the shorts, so Bitty lifts his butt off the bed and allows the two men to slide them off.

Jack gasps. “A jockstrap, Bittle?”

Bitty blushes. “It accentuates my ass.”

“Hell yeah it does,” Kent growls, pawing again at Bitty’s dick. Eric can’t contain the high-pitched moan that slips through his lips and into Jack’s as Kent leans down, licking the length of Eric’s erection through the thin fabric. Jack smiles at the sound, which Bitty recognizes as what’s basically a chirp, but he doesn’t have the brain power at the moment to yell at Jack for it. He’s vaguely aware of shoes being kicked off, socks ripped from feet hastily.

Eric is grabbing at Jack’s shirt, trying to get it off as Kent continues to tease him through the jock, looking up at him the entire time. Finally Jack’s shirt is on the floor, and Eric’s joins it immediately after. Bitty takes a second to run his hands up and down Jack’s body, gently playing with his nipples and appreciating the firmness of his chest. Jack kisses him again, their tongues dancing, playing.

Jack eventually gives Kent a look that Bitty can’t quite decipher, but Kent stops what he’s doing and steps away for a second. Jack undoes the button on his jeans and pulls them off, along with his underwear, in one motion. Then, he pulls Bitty on top of him, situating him so their dicks are aligned and creating friction. There’s still that thin layer of fabric between them, but somehow that makes it all the hotter. His eyes are closed and he’s releasing little breathy whines between kisses, blissfully soaking in the feeling of Jack’s cock against his own.

Then he feels hands on his ass and he gasps, looking back to see Kent, also naked now. He’s kneeling between Jack’s and Bitty’s legs, groping at Bitty’s perky ass and grinning.

“Is it okay if I—”

“Do it,” Bitty replies, voice laden with pleasure. He goes back to kissing Jack and takes a high strung, shaky breath as Kent starts to lick his hole. Jack smirks, tangling his hands in the blond hair and pressing upward with his hips, desperate for more friction, more pleasure.

Eric feels like he’s left his body and is floating in a place of pure pleasure. His senses are overloaded. The smell of Jack below him, sweaty and yearning, the feeling of Kent spreading his ass apart so he can get his tongue deeper. He already feels close to the brink of coming, so he forces himself to say, “Wait.” His voice is strangled and high.

Kent removes his mouth and his hands; Jack stops the circular motion of his hips.

“You okay?” Jack asks, also out of breath.

Bitty nods. “Just...close,” he says, slightly embarrassed.

Kent chuckles from behind him. “I don’t blame you, some say my mouth is magic.”

“I could say the same about Jack’s dick,” Eric shoots back. Jack moans and bucks his hips against Eric’s again, loving the praise.

“Fuck, Jack, just wait a sec,” Eric says, half laughing and half whining.

“Désolé mon amour,” Jack replies.

Eric lies on top of him for a few moments, getting his breath back and waiting for the pleasure in his stomach to die down a little. He looks behind him and sees Kent gently stroking his own dick, his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth.

“Shit’s fucking hot,” he says, gently slapping Eric’s ass. “Hey, you’re the only one not fully naked, Bits,” he teases. “As much as I love the jock…”

Eric rolls his eyes and rolls off of Jack, quickly removing his underwear and throwing it at Parse. He swats it away and continues to jerk himself slowly, taking deep breaths.

Bitty shifts onto his side to face Jack. “I...I want you to fuck me, Jack,” he murmurs. Jack lets out a shaky breath and nods.

“Do you have—”

“In that drawer,” Bitty says, pointing. While Jack gets out the lube and a condom, Bitty slowly gets onto his hands and knees, facing Kent. He crawls forward so his face is right in front of where Kent’s hand is still moving on his cock. He grabs Kent’s hand and peels it away, replacing it with his own.

“Oh, fuck, Bits,” Kent gasps. Eric smiles at him innocently as he removes his own hand and licks at the tip, tasting the precome that’s dripping there. He breathes in sharply when he feels a cold liquid around his hole, then hisses when a finger starts to work it in. Jack has one hand on Eric’s hip to keep him steady, and the other is expertly pressing against the tense ring of muscle.

Eric is only half focused on what’s going on behind him; he’s also paying a lot of attention to running his tongue up and down the length of Kent’s cock, smirking at the noises Kent makes when he envelops his whole head and swirls his tongue around it. He feels another finger inside him and he hums around Kent’s erection, knowing from experience how good that can feel. Kent gasps and grabs at Eric’s hair. Eric gets the hint.

He slowly slides his head forward, losing himself in the feeling of being fingered open as Kent’s dick slides down his throat. Kent is almost crying now, rocking forward into Eric’s mouth slightly. He pulls off and wipes the spit from his chin, taking a deep breath as he feels Jack’s cock press against his opening.

“Shit, Jack,” he gasps as Jack carefully pushes in, the firm grip on Eric’s sides sure to leave bruises in the morning. Kent moans as he watches Jack slide in further and further, until his pelvis is pressed against Eric’s ass.

“Are you...alright?” Jack asks, panting. Eric nods.

“Just stay right there for a minute, alright?” He turns his attention back to Kent, grabbing the base of his cock and again deep throating him, trying to distract himself from the initial pain of Jack filling him up entirely. Kent pulls Eric off his dick, gasping.

“Do you have more condoms?” he asks quickly. Eric raises an eyebrow but nods, again pointing to the drawer.

“Good,” Kent says. “You two move further up the bed so I have room.”

“Wait, Kent, you’re not gonna—”

“ _Relax,_ Bits, I’d never ask you to take both our dicks at once. Unless—”

“Kent,” Jack says warningly.

“Fine, fine. The initial plan was to fuck Jack, anyway,” Kent says.

Eric and Jack both shift forward—a little comically, honestly—and Parse kneels behind Jack.

“You know Zimms, I think your ass has gotten bigger. Fuck,” he breathes.

Jack shrugs. Eric giggles. He can feel Jack’s grip on his sides tighten slightly as Parse slides his dick in Jack’s hole with no prep, just lube.

“You know I hate when you do that,” Jack says through gritted teeth.

“It...takes too much...time,” Kent says, trying hard to be gentle.

“And you know I hate being in the middle. I have to do all the work.”

Over his shoulder, Eric can see Parse roll his eyes.

“You also get to top and bottom at the same time; I think you’ll live!”

After a few more seconds, Jack starts to slowly move. Eric gasps as he pulls almost all the way out and works his way back in. Jack is making small gasping noises and Parse is cursing under his breath as Jack starts to increase the speed, his hands loosening on Eric’s hips.

Despite his dick going completely untouched, Eric can feel himself already close to orgasm. The noises Jack’s making combined with the sensation of being so full, so stretched, are almost enough to reduce him to tears. He can’t even stay on his hands anymore; he’s resting on his elbows, his back arched and his forehead resting against the mattress.

“Ahhh, fuck,” he hears Kent moan from behind him. He can’t exactly tell what’s happening but he knows that Jack’s thrusts are less and less controlled, more and more urgent, and then he’s coming, untouched. It’s the best orgasm he can remember; his entire body is tingling with electricity as Jack continues to sloppily fuck him.

Kent is already lying on his back, panting, watching as Jack comes silently, trembling and collapsing against Eric’s back.

“Why do you always do that?” Kent asks.

“Do...what?” Jack asks through labored breaths.

“You never let yourself make any noise.”

Jack shrugs as he pulls out. Eric shudders, feeling desperately empty already.

“People could hear us,” Jack says. “Take me to a nice hotel or a luxury cabin in the middle of nowhere, and I’ll make all the noise you want.”

Eric is still floating in his pleasure a bit, but his heart catches at that. Kent gives him a look and shakes his head, as if to say _don’t worry about it._

“So, uh,” Eric says. His voice is shaky. “What now?”

“Now,” Parse says, grunting as he hoists himself off the bed, “I leave you two alone. To do whatever. I doubt it’ll be as much fun as _that_ was, but…” He winks at Eric and starts throwing his clothes back on. “Plus, I seriously doubt your post-sex banter can live up to ours!”

Eric laughs weakly, still a little thrown by Jack’s comment but understanding better. He was just used to arguing with Kent after sex. Or something. He decides not to think about it too much; the Jack/Kent relationship is something he’ll never fully understand anyway.

“So, yeah, that was definitely interesting” Kent says awkwardly, doing up the last button of his shirt. “Depending on what happens next, might also be a little weird. Just let me know if you’re ever up for it again!”

With that, he’s gone. Eric and Jack are left in Eric’s bedroom, tried and panting and still naked.

Eric turns to Jack. “So, I guess we can talk about this...about _us,_ in the morning?”

Jack nods.

“Alright. Well, for now, do you wanna prove that we can have _more_ fun without him?” Eric asks, grinning.

Jack grins back. _“Oui.”_


End file.
